La Bonne Copine
by Meuraillah
Summary: "Tu risques d'attendre encore longtemps si tu t'obstines à jouer les bonnes copines de service, crois-moi c'est un mec comme les autres, il faut lui envoyer un signal pour qu'il sache qu'il a le champ libre, et si possible avant de te le faire piquer sous ton nez". Post-8x18. Série d'OS. Le rating pourrait changer en cours de route.
1. Rousse 2 secours vs blonde à retardement

_Titre : La bonne copine_

_Auteur : Meuraillah_

_Pairing : Flack/OC_

_Disclaimer : __l'intrigue__ est la mienne, les OC sont à moi, je suis l'heureuse propriétaire d'un rat qui s'appelle Yuki, en revanche, la série et les personnages auxquels je réfère appartiennent à leurs ayant droits respectifs. _

* * *

CHAPITRE 1 : ROUSSE DE SECOURS VS BLONDE A RETARDEMENT.

- bébé, c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois.

Zoey venait de faire une entrée fracassante dans la cuisine pendant que Jake déjeunait assis en face d'une rousse incendiaire très légèrement vêtue, elle le fusilla immédiatement du regard.

- je peux ... je peux tout expliquer chérie, balbutia-t-il, d'un air penaud.  
- planté à l'autel par ta fiancée, tu parles ! Réagit soudainement la rouquine, furieuse. Espèce de salaud, tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule !  
- bon ça va, on a compris, dehors ! Lui ordonna Zoey, en pointant la sortie du doigt. Allez, ouste, hors de ma vue, fichez le camp !

Affublée d'une nuisette rouge passion, la rouquine adressa un regard assassin à Zoey puis se leva brusquement de sa chaise avant de filer tout droit d'un pas furieux vers la chambre de Jake afin de récupérer le reste de ses effets.

- COMMENT AS-TU OSE ? Hurla une Zoey en furie, ME FAIRE ÇA APRES TOUT CE QU'ON A VECU TOUS LES DEUX, CE QU'ON REPRESENTE L'UN POUR L'AUTRE ?

Une fois vêtue décemment, la rousse incendiaire traversa la cuisine en lançant un regard des plus réjouis à Jake, il méritait totalement de se retrouver au cœur de cette terrible scène de ménage qui s'annonçait, bien fait pour lui !

- ET DANS NOTRE APPARTEMENT QUI PLUS EST ! Cria Zoey, tout en se rapprochant de la porte d'entrée d'où la rouquine venait de s'enfuir. T'AURAIS PU FAIRE TA PETITE AFFAIRE A L'HOTEL AU MOINS, GROS PORC !  
- shhh, dit doucement Jake en mettant son index devant sa propre bouche, attends voir deux secondes.

Elle se tut alors un instant pendant que ce dernier rouvrait délicatement la porte afin d'observer si sa conquête d'un soir était déjà loin.

- c'est bon ? Demanda Zoey, à voix basse.  
- elle est partie, acquiesça Jake en soufflant avec soulagement, après avoir refermé la porte. Bon sang, j'ai cru que tu ne passerais plus, elle a même eu le temps de prendre sa douche et de me préparer le petit-déjeuner, tu te rends compte ?  
- c'est officiel, mon frère est un vrai mufle.

L'intéressé se mit à sourire franchement, visiblement amusé par une telle comparaison.

- ce n'était pas un compliment, précisa Zoey, en le suivant de bon cœur dans la cuisine.  
- moi au moins, je sais m'amuser. Rappelle-moi déjà depuis combien de temps tu ne t'es pas envoyée en l'air ?

Pas de réponse. Elle semblait pensive. L'aurait-il vexée ?

- tu vas pas me faire croire que je t'ai choqué avec ma question.  
- non, je comptais les mois justement, dit-elle, dans un sourire complice.

Elle se servit ensuite une tasse de café, puis s'installa en face de lui, prenant ainsi la place de la rouquine d'il y a quelques secondes.

- t'as vu, j'ai décidé d'innover et de la jouer grande hystérique pour une fois, au lieu de la simple colère froide, c'est tout de suite plus impressionnant.  
- le changement de registre était parfait, jugea Jake, avant de croquer dans sa tartine de beurre de cacahuète.  
- la tête de la fille, elle a changé de couleur, rit Zoey, en se remémorant la scène.  
- j'en ai encore jamais vu une partir aussi vite, plaisanta gaiement son frère aîné.

Il la scruta ensuite d'un air inquisiteur pendant qu'elle sirotait une nouvelle gorgée de son café, sa curiosité était piquée au vif.

- alooors...  
- alors quoi ?  
- pas trop dur d'être séparée de son p'tit lieutenant adoré en fin de journée ? La questionna Jake, avec humour.  
- mon dieu, j'me demande encore ce qui m'a pris de t'en parler ce jour-là, j'aurais mieux fait de me taire. C'est qu'un coup de coeur j'te dis, ça va passer, l'important c'est qu'on s'entende bien niveau boulot, j'attends rien de plus.  
- tant mieux pour toi parce que tu risques d'attendre encore longtemps si tu t'obstines à jouer les bonnes copines de service, crois-moi c'est un mec comme les autres, il faut lui envoyer un signal pour qu'il sache qu'il a le champ libre, et si possible avant de te le faire piquer sous ton nez.  
- le Don Juan de ses dames qui me donne des conseils amoureux, qu'est-ce qu'y faut pas entendre, j'te jure.  
- t'oublie que mes succès parlent pour moi, se vanta Jake, en remontant fièrement le col de son pyjama.

Zoey ne put réprimer un sourire devant le nouveau show offert par son grand frère, ce n'était définitivement pas la modestie qui l'étouffait celui-là.

* * *

_Prochainement dans LBC : 1__ère__ scène de crime pour Zoey, Flack fait la connaissance d'une charmante inspectrice._


	2. Hockey sur glace avec ketchup

CHAPITRE 2 : HOCKEY SUR GLACE… AVEC KETCHUP.

- tu es une jeune technicienne de laboratoire brillante, intelligente et sûre de toi, se répéta nerveusement Zoey en inspirant profondément pour se rassurer à quelques secondes de franchir cette porte qui la séparait de sa toute première scène de crime.

De l'autre côté de la porte, son supérieur, le lieutenant Mac Taylor examinait déjà avec attention le cadavre d'une jeune femme qui reposait sur le lit de cette chambre à la fois sordide et vétuste.

- pas de contusions, pas de blessures défensives, aucun signe de lutte, juste des signes de jeux sexuels, observa-t-il avec minutie.

Ayant délaissé ses traditionnels costards chics pour une simple association jean/sweatshirt depuis le deuil qui l'avait frappé, le lieutenant Don Flack se tenait à proximité de son collègue, son habituel bloc-notes noir dans la main droite et son stylo dans la gauche afin de se rappeler des moindres détails dont venait de lui faire part le gardien de l'immeuble.

- BONJOUR !

Le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, Zoey fit une entrée remarquée dans la chambre, visiblement ravie de se trouver ainsi plongée dans le grand bain !

- ta première scène de crime Harlow, commenta Flack, la mine impressionnée. Félicitations !  
- merci, j'ai encore du mal à réaliser, Adam m'a pincée trois fois et comme tu peux voir il n'y est pas allé de main morte, dit-elle, en révélant un léger bleu sur son avant-bras, mais tu peux me croire, ma main sur sa joue il l'a aussi sentie passer !

Sa confidence des plus spontanés fit sourire franchement le jeune inspecteur alors que Mac ne tardait pas à recentrer la technicienne de laboratoire sur la raison de leur présence ici.

- Zoey, allez inspecter l'armoire de la victime, lui ordonna-t-il aussitôt.

Ni une, ni deux, la jeune femme passa juste devant le lit de la victime afin de rejoindre la grande armoire en question et de poser son matériel d'analyse à même le sol.

- on sait de qui il s'agit ? Demanda Mac, focalisé sur la victime.  
- Kathleen Davies, lut Don avec empressement, elle vivait seule. Elle a emmén… hé ! Lança-t-il à la jeune femme blonde élancée qui venait de soulever le ruban jaune qui délimitait leur périmètre. C'est une scène de crime, vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici !  
- en fait si, dit l'intéressée, en relevant un pan de son blaser pour lui faire voir son badge.

Une grande queue de cheval battait ses épaules, vêtue d'un pantalon noir et d'une ceinture de la même couleur avec son badge accroché dessus, le premier bouton de son chemisier blanc cassé était ouvert laissant entrevoir une petite croix en argent, le tout relevé par un blaser noir chic aux manches trois-quarts.

- mœurs, lâcha-t-elle à la hâte, ses yeux scrutant déjà au loin le corps de la victime.  
- original comme nom.  
- Katey, précisa-t-elle, à contrecœur.  
- c'est tout ?  
- ça en fait un d'avance sur vous, rétorqua-t-elle, en le défiant du regard.  
- Don Flack, se présenta l'intéressé, avant de pointer du doigt ses deux acolytes. Lieutenant Mac Taylor et Zoey Harlow de la police scientifique.

Visiblement pressée d'en découdre, la jeune femme s'était approchée sans tarder du lit de leur victime, ne saluant que très sommairement ces nouvelles connaissances au passage.

- ça vous en fait cinq de retard maintenant, la provoqua Flack, avec satisfaction.  
- Katey West, céda-t-elle laconiquement. On cherchait à identifier son mac, Kathleen était mise sur écoute depuis deux semaines.  
- joli travail, la félicita-t-il, avec une ironie évidente.

Sa remarque peu fair-play entre leurs différents services de police laissa Katey de marbre, ça ne ferait qu'un collègue de plus à ranger dans la catégorie « macho qui marque son territoire ».

- vous penchiez pour un crime passionnel ? Proposa-t-elle ensuite, sans grande conviction.

Elle leva un sourcil en direction de Flack qu'elle fut surprise de voir s'éloigner d'elle pour se rapprocher du lieutenant Taylor afin de poursuivre son topo tranquillement.

- il est encore trop tôt pour le dire, la prévint Mac, après avoir pris les derniers clichés de la victime.  
- Kathleen a emménagé ici il y a près de trois semaines, affirma Don. Le gardien est monté lui faire signer des papiers quand il a trouvé sa porte grande ouverte.  
- il a parlé d'un éventuel petit copain ? Se renseigna Mac, tout en inspectant de ses mains gantées la table de chevet de la victime.  
- il ne savait absolument rien de sa vie privée, déplora Flack.

Zoey assistait à leur échange en silence, entre deux fouilles dans le grand tiroir du bas de l'armoire de mademoiselle Davies et deux regards craintifs lancés vers le lit de leur victime.

- pas de sang, juste du ketchup, murmura-t-elle les yeux fermés, quand son attention s'était portée avec un peu trop d'insistance sur les traces pourpres laissées sur les draps blancs.  
- Zoey ? L'interpella aussitôt Mac, après ses chuchotements. Vous avez mis la main sur quelque chose ?  
- heu...non patron, pas pour l'instant, mais j'y travaille, répondit l'intéressée, en grimaçant.

Elle ne vit pas le regard inquisiteur que lui lança Katey à ce moment-là, elle se demandait de quelle planète pouvait bien sortir cette fille, elle avait tout d'une dilettante à ses yeux.

- un petit copain, déduisit finalement Mac, après avoir retrouvé une carte de bouquets de fleurs sur la table de chevet de Kathleen. « A très bientôt j'espère, signé Michael ».

Flack ne put réprimer un franc sourire quand Mac retourna la carte en question et qu'il put y lire le nom de famille de ce cher Michael ainsi que son adresse complète au dos de cette dernière.

- c'est mon jour de chance, affirma gaiement Don, rappelez-moi de tout miser sur les Rangers ce soir.  
- si vous avez de l'argent à perdre, commenta Katey avec sarcasme. Ils n'ont aucune chance contre les Devils.  
- les Devils, répéta Don avec dédain. Ils craignent.  
- avec mon frère, on a toujours supporté les Islanders, confia Zoey à son tour, avec grand enthousiasme.  
- tu m'as jamais dit que t'aimais le hockey, Harlow.  
- tu me l'as jamais demandé.

Le regard joueur que lui adressa la jeune technicienne au passage fit sourire l'inspecteur, alors que Mac affichait une mine des plus réjouies à son tour.

- cette carte de visite devrait restreindre notre terrain de jeu, affirma-t-il, conscient que leur principal suspect leur tombait ainsi tout cuit dans les mains.

Flack acquiesça en se dirigeant tout droit vers la sortie, Katey le suivit machinalement de sa propre initiative, or, après seulement quelques pas, Don s'arrêta net puis se retourna pour lui faire face, la jeune femme ne put masquer sa surprise au passage, il s'en était fallu de très peu pour qu'elle lui fonce en plein dessus et atterrisse directement dans ses bras. Est-ce que ça aurait été si terrible pour autant ? Pas sûr.

- vous pensiez aller où comme ça ?  
- et bien, avec vous, cuisiner ce cher Michael, c'est pas ce que vous aviez prévu ?  
- si, mais sans escorte, grimaça-t-il, le ton moqueur.

Alors qu'il venait tout juste de quitter la chambre pour de bon cette fois-ci, Zoey vit partir Katey à toute vitesse sûrement dans le but de le devancer, avec succès visiblement, vu les mots prononcés par Flack quelques secondes plus tard, qu'elle entendit crier au loin.

- RETENEZ L'ASCENSEUR !  
- LE BOUTON EST TROP LOIN, DESOLEE !  
- Zoey.  
- oui, patron ?

La voix de Mac la sortit abruptement de ses pensées, elle balaya une nouvelle fois des yeux la chambre puis s'arrêta sur le regard mi-amusé, mi-attentiste du lieutenant Taylor à son endroit qui lui rappela instantanément la tâche à accomplir.

-heu l'armoire, oui, je ...c'est comme si c'était fait, patron.

Ne pouvant retenir le sentiment d'embarras qui l'envahissait à cet instant, elle ne trouva rien de mieux que de lui adresser un sourire des plus timides et gênés au passage pour appuyer ses dires, avant que son esprit ne se mette à vagabonder à nouveau. Elle devait se l'avouer, elle n'appréciait guère ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris qui semblait s'instaurer entre le lieutenant Flack et cette Katey, c'était plus fort qu'elle.  
Son frère avait vu juste alors ? Elle était déjà relayée au rang de la bonne copine de service ? Elle avait tout bonnement laissé passer sa chance ?

* * *

_Prochainement dans LBC : Zoey aide Flack et Danny à résoudre une nouvelle affaire._


	3. Une minute inside

CHAPITRE 3 : 1 MINUTE INSIDE

Marchant côte à côte dans les couloirs du labo, les lieutenants Don Flack et Danny Messer plaisantaient avec bonne humeur quand Zoey vint à leur encontre, un dossier entre les mains.

- hé les gars, vous avez une minute ?  
- toujours pour toi, Harlow.

Ne boudant pas son plaisir d'être accueillie de la sorte par son lieutenant préféré, la jeune technicienne de laboratoire afficha un grand sourire avant d'entamer un compte-rendu détaillé de ses recherches.

- j'ai analysé les fibres retrouvées sur la chemise de notre victime et je suis tombée sur un truc époustouflant.  
- vas-y, époustoufle-nous, l'invita Danny, avec humour.  
- je sens que ça va parler chinois, devina Flack.  
- j'ai relevé des traces de surfactant et d'hypochlorite, les renseigna Zoey.  
- et pour ceux qu'y sont pas surdiplômés ?  
- savon et agent blanchissant, traduisit Danny.  
- c'est de la lessive, précisa Zoey. Mais qui n'est pas disponible dans le commerce.  
- c'est pas sa femme qui tient un pressing dans le Centre ? Se rappela Danny, le regard tourné vers Flack.

Ce dernier acquiesça avant d'exhorter son ami à le suivre, ils savaient qui interroger à présent.

- bien joué, Harlow.

Alors que les deux comparses avaient déjà commencé à s'éloigner sous le regard satisfait de la jeune technicienne, elle répondit par un franc sourire au clin d'œil complice que Flack venait de lui adresser au passage, c'était gratifiant de savoir que son boulot était apprécié à sa juste valeur.

* * *

_Prochainement dans LBC : Zoey apprend une mauvaise nouvelle._


	4. Bienvenue à New York !

CHAPITRE 4 : BIENVENUE A NEW YORK !

- on se pèle ici, affirma Danny, en soufflant sur ses mains pour les réchauffer. C'est l'hémorragie qui l'a tué, doc ?  
- la balle mortelle l'a touché à la carotide, acquiesça le docteur Hawkes en mêlant le geste à la parole, la seconde balle lui a transpercé le deltoïde.

En cette fraîche matinée, les deux experts scientifiques examinaient encore avec attention le cadavre de l'homme qui reposait sur le sol de cette rue macabre quand le lieutenant Flack vint à leur encontre.

- hey, j'aime bien cette veste en cuir, commenta Danny, avec enthousiasme.  
- merci, répondit Don, avec tes chaussures, je serais irrésistible.  
- rêve !

Les deux amis échangèrent un sourire complice avant que le jeune inspecteur ne commence la lecture de son habituel bloc-notes noir afin de leur donner les dernières infos sur leur victime.

- voici Wilbur Peters, 39 ans, agent de sécurité, travaille de nuit. Embauché il y a deux jours. L'immeuble est neuf, la s...  
- et bien trop grand, le coupa Zoey, ça me donne mal à la nuque rien que de le fixer d'ici.  
- bienvenue à New York, lui lança Danny, le sourire aux lèvres.

Détachant immédiatement ses yeux de son bloc-notes, Flack reporta toute son attention sur la jeune femme qui venait tout juste d'apparaître de derrière une immense benne à ordure, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à la retrouver ici de bon matin, même si l'effet de surprise n'en était pas moins agréable.

- t'as enfin renouvelé ton abonnement aux scènes de crime, Harlow ?  
- enfin ? Répéta-t-elle d'une voix enjouée, visiblement flattée.

S'était-elle faite trop rare à son goût ? Cette simple pensée suffisait à la rendre heureuse.

- j'ai été démasqué, plaisanta Flack avant de retrouver son sérieux. La sécurité réunit les vidéos pour les envoyer au labo, mais je ne sais pas quelles caméras fonctionnaient et certaines zones n'en n'ont pas, poursuivit-il, en s'essuyant une nouvelle fois les yeux de fatigue.  
- on a un peu trop fait la fête hier soir ? Demanda Danny, piqué dans sa curiosité.

Impatiente d'entendre sa réponse, Zoey tourna immédiatement la tête vers Don, elle se réjouissait d'en apprendre un peu plus sur la vie privée de son lieutenant préféré.

- soirée arrosée ou mauvaise nuit ? Insista Sheldon, à son tour.  
- meilleure que la sienne, ironisa Flack, en désignant du menton le cadavre au sol devant eux.

Maintenant qu'il venait de briser tous ses espoirs, Zoey faisait grise mine, c'était vraiment pas de chance, il n'aurait pas pu être plus vague, même s'il l'avait voulu.

- cette affaire ne concerne pas les mœurs, s'interrogea soudainement Sheldon à haute voix, en fronçant les sourcils.  
- et alors ? Le questionna Danny, cherchant à savoir où il voulait en venir.  
- alors qu'est-ce que West fait là ?

Ni une, ni deux, le docteur Hawkes pointa du doigt la sublime blonde qui s'attelait à interroger la douzaine de personnes située à quelques mètres seulement d'eux, elle était visiblement à la recherche d'un témoin éventuel du drame.  
Le nom de famille de cette chère Katey raisonna instantanément dans l'esprit de Zoey, elle ne comptait pas manquer une miette de cet échange auquel elle avait le privilège d'assister et tendit ainsi discrètement l'oreille.

- j'appelle ça le destin, ironisa Danny, tout sourire.  
- j'appelle ça un transfert à la onzième brigade, le corrigea Flack, imperturbable.

Zoey accueillit la nouvelle avec surprise, cela ne la rassurait pas de savoir dorénavant cette Katey à la criminelle en compagnie de Flack, c'était plus fort qu'elle.

- elle s'est fait transférer deux semaines après votre rencontre ? S'interrogea Hawkes, l'air taquin.  
- tu parles d'une coïncidence, ironisa Danny, devant le regard impassible de Don.  
- je ne relève pas ce genre d'assertions, Messer.  
- à ta place je vérifierais que je ne suis pas suivie la nuit, ajouta Zoey, avec humour. On ne sait jamais.  
- t'es de quel côté, Harlow ? Lui lança Flack, avec jeu.

En guise de réponse, elle haussa les épaules tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure d'un air innocent, ce qui fit sourire le jeune inspecteur.

- engage un privé, suggéra Sheldon d'un ton malicieux, comme ça, t'en auras le cœur net.  
- pas besoin de privé, le reprit Danny amusé, cette fille s'y connaît en hockey sur glace, Don. A ta place, je l'épouserais !

Ravis de s'être divertis sur le dos de leur ami policier et d'avoir pu lui faire l'article de vente de cette chère Katey West, Danny et Sheldon pouvaient à présent continuer d'analyser la scène de crime en question avec minutie, leur matinée s'annonçait à la fois longue et frisquette.

* * *

_Prochainement dans LBC : des tensions apparaissent entre Flack et Katey._


	5. Je pense donc je suis

CHAPITRE 5 : COGITO ERGO SUM

Il l'aida à se relever alors qu'elle grimaçait toujours en se tenant le front, leur principal suspect dans cette nouvelle affaire de meurtre, déjà soupçonné de proxénétisme aggravé ne l'avait clairement pas loupée en l'assommant.

- ça va aller ? Demanda Flack, en ne la quittant pas des yeux.

Sa main droite, qui encerclait par là-même sa taille, était encore posée sur son avant-bras droit en guise de soutien, le temps qu'elle retrouve un équilibre parfait.

- j'ai la tête dure, sourit Katey, encore sous le choc.

Il la lâcha aussitôt, mais le déroulement des derniers événements restait très flou dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, elle devait aller à la pêche aux infos.

- vous avez réussi à le coincer ?  
- pas grâce à toi. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de te la jouer en solo ?

Le reproche était clairement perceptible dans la voix de son collègue de la criminelle, il lui en voulait de ne pas avoir attendu les renforts avant de pénétrer seule dans l'appartement de leur suspect, il jugeait son attitude totalement inconsidérée et lui faisait clairement sentir.

- il fallait agir vite, se justifia Katey, j'ai pensé …  
- c'est ça ton problème West, tu penses pas.

Depuis la perte de l'inspectrice Angell, il devait se l'avouer, il était plus que nerveux sur le terrain lorsque le moindre problème apparaissait et voilà qu'il reportait toute sa frustration sur elle à présent.

- si c'est une allusion à ma blondeur…

Sa tentative pour détendre l'atmosphère eut l'effet escompté, elle crut même apercevoir un petit sourire furtif au coin des lèvres de son interlocuteur.

- tu devrais faire vérifier ça, lui conseilla-t-il, d'un ton beaucoup plus avenant cette fois.

Avec quatre de ses doigts de la main gauche, il avait touché simultanément la ligne de son propre cuir chevelu afin de lui indiquer l'endroit de sa blessure juste avant de quitter la pièce. Sans tarder, Katey copia le geste de son collègue à son tour et se retrouva en effet avec un peu de sang à l'extrémité de ses doigts, heureusement pour elle, il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal.

* * *

_Prochainement dans LBC : Flack et Katey sont à nouveau en désaccord._


	6. Un doux euphémisme

CHAPITRE 6 : UN DOUX EUPHEMISME

- où étiez-vous quand vous avez entendu tirer ? Demanda l'inspecteur West à une madame Fox encore sous le choc de sa macabre découverte.  
- dans notre chambre, je lisais, dit-elle, la voix tremblante.  
- il s'est écoulé combien de temps avant que vous ne découvriez le corps de votre mari ? L'interrogea Flack à son tour.  
- le temps que je descende les escaliers, faites le calcul vous-même, répondit-elle sèchement.  
- quelles relations entreteniez-vous avec lui ? La questionna-t-il, avec insistance.  
- comment ça, quelle relation ? Vous insinuez quoi par là ? Que ça n'allait plus entre nous et que j'ai eu l'idée de toute cette mise en scène, c'est ça ?  
- madame Fox, intervint Katey, je sais ce que vous traversez mais…  
- vous savez ? Vraiment ? Est-ce que vous avez retrouvé votre mari criblé de balle sur le tapis de votre salon en pleine nuit ? Vous ne savez rien du tout !

Le silence s'installa dans la salle d'interrogatoire, le détective West prit une profonde inspiration avant de reprendre la parole tout en fixant madame Fox dans le blanc des yeux.

- mon plus jeune frère s'est pendu dans sa cellule parce qu'il ne supportait plus d'être enfermé.

Cette révélation surprit aussi bien son interlocutrice que Flack qui toisait son équipière du regard en silence, totalement incrédule.

- alors je sais ce que vous traversez, avoua Katey, en posant sa main sur celle de madame Fox. Je vous l'assure.  
- certaines personnes présentes hier soir avec votre mari à son travail m'ont rapporté qu'il leur avait parlé d'une récente découverte importante, reprit Flack avec calme. Est-ce que vous avez une idée de la nature de cette importante découverte ?  
- aucune idée, répondit madame Fox, avec gentillesse cette fois.  
- vous voyez quelqu'un qui pouvait lui en vouloir ? Lui demanda Katey sur le même ton. Est-ce qu'il avait des ennemis ?  
- il avait l'impression d'être épié depuis quelques temps. Mais tout le monde l'admirait, je ne vois pas qui aurait voulu le tuer.  
- malheureusement, l'envie et la jalousie sont souvent en tête des mobiles de meurtre, confia Flack, avant de quitter la salle.

Katey le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, visiblement son équipier ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis quelques minutes déjà.

- je ne savais pas...  
- je suis fille unique.

Jusqu'alors compatissant, le regard du jeune détective se fit plus dur, il lui reprochait clairement d'avoir menti à madame Fox.

- je t'en prie, je n'ai fait que lui dire ce qu'elle voulait entendre, elle avait besoin de croire que quelqu'un partageait sa peine et avait enduré ce qu'elle endure en ce moment. Et puis, on a eu les infos qu'on voulait, non ?

Flack n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, décidément ils n'avaient pas le même mode de fonctionnement tous les deux, c'était un doux euphémisme !

* * *

_Prochainement dans LBC : Danny, Flack et Zoey font une macabre découverte._


	7. Dans la poche

CHAPITRE 7 : IN ZE POCKET

- attendez, j'ai peut-être une idée, annonça Zoey, en fouillant dans les deux poches de sa longue tunique. En principe, ça devrait marcher.

Flack la scrutait d'un air sceptique, il ignorait ce qu'elle avait en tête, il savait seulement que le temps jouait contre eux. Leur tâche ne s'annonçait guère facile maintenant que Danny et lui se retrouvaient tous les deux stoppés dans leur course-poursuite par ce putain de grillage, sans oublier le doberman qui leur montrait rageusement ses crocs de l'autre côté de ce dernier, c'était certain, ils ne reverraient jamais leur suspect, il devait déjà être loin !

- ne me dis pas que tu te balades toujours avec ce truc dans la poche Harlow, plaisanta Don, en la voyant avec ses deux pochettes de biscuits Oreo en main.  
- je te le dis pas, dit-elle, d'un ton joueur.

Il esquissa un léger sourire en coin, cette fille avait absolument réponse à tout.  
Elle s'approcha alors tout près du gros chien au pelage à la fois noir et marron foncé et lui tendit avec prudence un morceau de biscuits dans un des trous du grillage, à sa hauteur. Son astuce semblait fonctionner, le doberman se régalait.

- mais t'es un gros gourmand toi ! Sourit Zoey, tout en le caressant.  
- continue à l'occuper surtout, l'encouragea Danny, en se postant juste devant le grillage.

Il l'escalada en premier, puis vint le tour de Don, les deux jeunes lieutenants réapparurent aux côtés de la technicienne de laboratoire seulement quelques minutes plus tard.

- il a filé, lui annonça Flack, dans un soupir agacé.  
- je l'aurais parié en vous voyant revenir seuls.  
- on dirait qu'il t'a adopté, remarqua Danny, en désignant le doberman du menton.  
- et moi qui préfère les chats.  
- juste quand ça commençait à coller entre nous, commenta Flack, avec humour.  
- comment on peut ne pas aimer les chats ? Je comprends pas.  
- ça aide quand t'es allergique, la renseigna Danny, avant de reporter son attention sur le chien derrière le grillage.

Le nouveau morceau de biscuit que Zoey venait de lui lancer avait atterri tout près d'une bâche de protection qui couvrait un stock de bois de chauffage et le doberman s'était soudainement mis à aboyer devant ce dernier.

- on dirait que ton nouvel ami a trouvé quelque chose, affirma Danny, avant d'escalader le grillage une nouvelle fois.

Sans tarder, il souleva la bâche en question et fut surpris d'y découvrir le corps sans vie d'une dame âgée qui avait été poignardée à plusieurs reprises d'après ses premières constatations.

- je vais prévenir Mac, annonça-t-il, avant de s'éloigner pour téléphoner.  
- c'est fou, avec le monde qu'il y a dans cette ville, y a moyen de se débarrasser peinard d'un cadavre, ironisa Don, tout en fixant Zoey d'un air interrogateur.

A la fois immobile et silencieuse, la jeune femme ne quittait plus des yeux le cadavre de la vieille dame, comme sonnée par cette macabre découverte.

- tu la connais ?

Aucune réponse. Il se demandait ce qui pouvait la perturber autant, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait en face d'un cadavre, et pourtant, elle n'avait jamais eu une telle réaction auparavant.

- Zoey ?  
- mmmh ? Non.

Il n'insista pas, il ne voulait surtout pas la bousculer, si elle ressentait le besoin de se confier à lui, elle le ferait naturellement.

- la broche ancienne, dit-elle finalement, en la désignant d'un signe discret du menton.

Flack acquiesça, elle avait toute son attention.

- ma grand-mère avait exactement la même. Elle s'en servait comme pince-foulard, avoua-t-elle, dans un sourire nostalgique. Elle nous a quitté peu de temps après mon père, elle n'a pas dû supporter que son fils s'en aille avant elle, c'est pas dans l'ordre des choses un truc pareil.  
- ça va aller ?

Son ton se voulait doux, compréhensif, il ne cherchait pas à savoir si elle pouvait assumer pour l'enquête, il se souciait seulement de son bien-être.

- il faut coincer cette pourriture.  
- on l'aura.

Il lui lança un regard des plus déterminés, cette affaire devenait sa priorité numéro un désormais.

* * *

_Prochainement dans LBC : Flack et Katey procèdent à une nouvelle arrestation._


	8. Une tortue centenaire boiteuse

CHAPITRE 8 : UNE TORTUE CENTENAIRE BOITEUSE

- merci, lança Flack au barman avant de quitter son établissement, suivi de peu par Katey.

Lorsqu'elle se retrouvait à marcher à ses côtés, c'était toujours avec la même prudence, elle prenait bien soin de ne pas le toucher, en évitant soigneusement que leurs épaules ne se frôlent, restant à chaque fois à une distance raisonnable de lui, comme si elle se rappelait sans cesse cette sorte de ligne imaginaire à ne pas franchir.

- ta sœur ? Pesta Katey, en lui lançant un regard réprobateur. Sérieusement ?

Flack acquiesça dans un sourire victorieux, cela l'amusait qu'elle prenne la chose aussi mal. Il l'avait présentée à dessein comme sa sœur au barman qu'ils venaient d'interroger. C'était une manière de la tenir à distance, de dresser cette barrière nécessaire entre eux. Il avait commis l'erreur dans le passé de craquer pour une femme dont il partageait les risques du métier et où cela l'avait-il mené ? C'était un homme seul et brisé désormais.

- monsieur Tanner ? S'assura Flack, en tombant nez à nez avec le quarantenaire ventripotent qui se dirigeait tout droit vers le bar qu'il venait tout juste de quitter.

Le barman qu'il venait d'interroger avait totalement marché dans la combine du jeune détective, le prenant pour un vieil ami de Tanner, il l'avait donc renseigné facilement sur son employé en question, un employé qui était devenu rapidement leur principal suspect dans cette affaire de meurtre.

- Tristan Tanner ? Vérifia Katey pour de bon.

L'intéressé fit oui de la tête, les deux détectives sortirent alors simultanément leurs badges.

- police de New York, annonça Don, dans un calme olympien. Les mains dans le dos, exécution !

Mais la réaction de Tristan ne se fit pas attendre et il prit rapidement la poudre d'escampette. Pas le moins surpris du monde, le jeune détective se mit à soupirer en levant les yeux au ciel.

- je déteste quand ils font ça.

Flack s'apprêtait déjà à lui courir après d'une seconde à l'autre quand leur homme chuta lamentablement sur le trottoir à un mètre de lui. Il se tint la cheville de douleur pendant quelques secondes avant de se relever le plus « rapidement » possible et de continuer sa route comme si de rien n'était, alors que son allure équivalait à présent à celle d'une tortue centenaire boiteuse.

- il compte aller jusqu'où comme ça ? S'interrogea Don, en fronçant les sourcils devant pareille bêtise humaine.

En guise de réponse, Katey se contenta d'un léger haussement d'épaules alors qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de garder son sérieux face à la scène qui se jouait devant elle à cet instant.

- c'est bon tu crois ou on lui laisse encore un petit peu d'avance ? Demanda-t-elle, d'un air franchement amusé.  
- allons-y, ça me ferait de la peine qu'il se casse l'autre pied, lui signifia Don, avec son ironie légendaire.

Comme prévu, il ne leur fallut que quelques secondes pour arriver à hauteur de leur suspect et de le coffrer pour délit de fuite dans l'immédiat avant que d'autres charges beaucoup plus lourdes ne soient portées à son encontre.

* * *

_Prochainement dans LBC : Katey se fait draguer par un suspect sous les yeux de Flack._


	9. La case commissariat

CHAPITRE 9 : LA CASE COMMISSARIAT

- George Gambarro ? S'assura Flack, en approchant leur suspect en pleine rue.  
- lui-même ! S'exclama l'intéressé, en se tournant vers Don.  
- inspecteurs West et Flack, police criminelle, les présenta Katey en lui montrant sa plaque. On aurait 2-3 questions à vous poser monsieur Gambarro.  
- putain les flics par ici deviennent de plus en plus canons, affirma George, en louchant éhontément sur son interlocutrice.  
- on se calme, le tempéra aussitôt Flack.

Un sourire en coin apparut immédiatement sur le visage de la jeune femme, elle craquait totalement sur le côté protecteur de son équipier, un vrai gentleman dans toute sa splendeur.

- ça va, t'énerve pas mon pote, je viens de sortir de cabane, je te dirais pas non à toi non plus.  
- c'est ta maman qui doit être fière, commenta Flack, avec ironie. Où t'étais hier matin entre neuf et onze heures ?  
- j'suis obligé de répondre ?  
- j'suis flic, pas avocat, mais ouais, faut répondre, lâcha Flack, sarcastique.  
- à la muscu, comme tous les matins, répondit George, en gonflant son biceps droit. T'aimes ce que tu vois ma jolie ?  
- je rêve où vous essayez de me draguer ? S'offusqua Katey, d'un ton volontairement exagéré.  
- quel mec sain d'esprit ne tenterait pas sa chance ?  
- t'as croisé quelqu'un à ton club de gym qui pourrait témoigner de ta présence ? Demanda Flack, en ignorant le dernier commentaire de George.

Pas même une petite réflexion bien sentie adressée à leur suspect, il était resté focalisé totalement sur l'enquête en cours cette fois, au plus grand dam de Katey.

- ... non, répondit George, d'un ton farceur.  
- non ? Mauvaise réponse... mon pote ! S'exclama Flack, tout en le menottant.

Il était d'avis qu'un petit tour par la case « commissariat » le temps de vérifier que son alibi tienne la route ne ferait certainement pas de mal à ce pauvre guignol.

* * *

_Prochainement dans LBC : Zoey fait la connaissance de Samantha Flack._


	10. Soeurprise !

CHAPITRE 10 : SŒUR…PRISE !

Une, deux puis trois sonneries, toujours aucune réponse. Son pressentiment était faux sur toute la ligne alors, il ne déprimait pas seul chez lui, il s'était probablement rendu à ce repas de famillle comme il l'avait annoncé plus tôt. Soulagée, elle fit quelques pas dans le couloir de l'entrée avant de malencontreusement bousculer la jeune femme qui se trouvait sur son passage.

- désolée, dit cette dernière d'une voix à peine audible.  
- non, c'est moi, je ne regardais pas où j'allais, admit Zoey, dans un sourire gêné.

Son interlocutrice balaya ses excuses d'un revers de la main avant de lui adresser un petit sourire en coin et de continuer son chemin sous le regard anxieux de la technicienne de laboratoire qui vit cette ravissante brune sonner à la porte de l'appartement de Flack.

- y a personne, la renseigna-t-elle soudainement, tout en la rejoignant. J'ai sonné plusieurs fois, sans succès.

L'inconnue la fixait à présent d'un regard inquisiteur, elle se demandait visiblement à qui elle avait à faire mais Zoey s'en fichait, il fallait absolument qu'elle en sache plus sur l'identité de cette jolie brune que connaissait Flack, c'était plus fort qu'elle.

- Zoey Harlow, on travaille ensemble avec Don.  
- Samantha Flack.

Au même moment, Zoey sentit son coeur se serrer fort dans sa poitrine, s'il avait été marié, il lui aurait forcément dit, elle refusait d'y croire, c'était tout bonnement impossible !

- sa sœur.

Alléluia ! La vie valait encore la peine d'être vécue !

- donc vous êtes tous les deux collègues … vous n'êtes pas…  
- oh non, non, non. Non, non, non, non. Non, non, non, non, non. Non.  
- wouah une dizaine de non, c'est une réponse claire au moins, commenta Samantha, avec humour.

Elle remarqua sans tarder le rose monter aux joues de son interlocutrice, elle supposait que les sentiments de la jeune femme allaient peut-être plus loin que de la simple amitié pour un collègue et s'en réjouissait. Son frère avait grandement besoin de tourner la page après la tragique issue qu'avait connu sa dernière histoire sérieuse.

- j'ai eu un texto de sa part qui disait qu'il passait finalement Thanksgiving chez Mac avec tous ses amis du boulot, dit Samantha, en pénétrant dans l'ascenseur.  
- c'était prévu mais il en a envoyé un à Danny pour dire qu'il passerait Thanksgiving en famille en fin de compte, l'informa Zoey, en appuyant sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée.  
- il nous a bien eues toutes les deux.  
- pas complètement, puisqu'on est là.  
- c'est vrai, il ne devait pas imaginer ça.

Leur voyage dans la cage d'ascenseur fut rapide, elles se retrouvaient à présent toutes les deux à converser à l'extérieur de son immeuble.

- j'ai peut-être une idée de l'endroit où on peut le trouver, dit Zoey avec espoir. Tu m'accompagnes ?  
- non, vas-y toi, j'avais peur qu'il se retrouve seul pour Thanksgiving, je suis rassurée maintenant, avoua Samantha, dans un sourire complice.

* * *

_Prochainement dans LBC : Zoey remet enfin la main sur Flack._


End file.
